kharn and his brother
by urpie
Summary: he is alone, his brother is dead. he shall be pulled form the warp and live a life he should live.
1. Chapter 1

Kharn was angry he was always angry. due to the nails of pure pain firing into the meat of his mind. screaming was all he could hear, the screaming of men and women fighting him, only to fall to their doom. his massive chain-axe, gore-child, swinging up and down, into the flesh of mortals. clogged with flesh, yet the machine was too stubborn to stop and fall short of a complete killing. his vision was red. red from the blood on his helm, and red from the nails telling him to kill. telling him to kill at they will stop hurting him. but the nails never stopped, for 10,000 years, all they did was hurt his head and tell him to kill. there was a pain in his leg, it was bleeding. the ignored it, or he could not feel it. when he could think passed the nails pain he looked at his works for the blood god. then, he fed on their blood and flesh. his leg started healing, yet the amour was not broken. he wondered where why is was bleeding and decided he did not care. let it bleed, it was in service to khorne. "blood... for...the... blood...god" he said between mouthfuls of gore. then a strange thought had entered his mind. what would his brother from the word bearers think. Argel Tal, his friend and brother. Argel Tal had stopped Kharn form dying once, but Kharn could not return the favor. nothing was to blame, but the nails. he gave a cry of regret and anger, for the life the had failed. his war-band gathered around him. A young world eater came up to him, a Cadian which he could never remember his name due to the nails. the kid looked like he could not remember his own name. "master, what are your orders" he boys voice was dry and if he were just a mortal on a planet with no water. it was somewhat true, near the eye of terror they were on a planet with only blood and bodys. the imperial guard would be hear soon, and with no amour (tanks) they would not survive. "we go back to the eye... we shall prepare for a conquest that shall make the ultramarine's bleed." some of his war-band grinned. but then again, behind their face plates they could only grin and snarl. there were 50 of them, it did not matter if they could here them or not. He was going to redeem himself for his brother. he cared little for the thin blooded curs that paraded as world eaters. he could now understand how Argel Tal felt. All his brothers are dead, he failed all of them.

in the eye of terror he asked one of his war-band to lead the way to the thousand sons planet, trapped in orbit around the eye or terror. he took 10 of their number and went there, they were met by some thousand sons pointing bolters at them. they were dust, and if they knew who he was, they would not harm them, him and his world eaters walked into a central area, where there was so meany sorcerers. blood of gods, the nails burned. they all stared at the world eaters for some time. one thousand son walked up to him and said, "what can we do for a mad legion" some of the other thousand sons laughed, but most stayed in stunned silence. "do any of you dregs know how to bring the dead to life?!" he tried to sound as pissed off as he could. he didn't need to act much. then all the thousand sons were laughing. the first thousand son said to him "and why should we answer that?" it was the world eaters turn the laugh now. when the world eaters laugh, it was more like a cry of joy-full pain, and the nails would usually never let them joy a moment unless they were killing. "do you know?" kharn answered to reassert himself him and the world eaters unhooked their weapons by there sides and activated them, but keeping them idle for now, a few of them started to pace now. "even if i did, i would not tell yo-" there was he sound of a chain-blade revving and the sound of a body hitting the floor. the thousand sons pointed weapons and the world eaters. they were too slow, kharn and his men were already in action. slicing heads off blowing limps off with bolt and plasma weaponry. kharn activated his vox to his ship the conqueror. "we are legion!" the screamed as he killed another thousand son. next world eater drop pods started raining form the sky, countless world eaters form different war-bands traveling with him for the promise of blood. in but a matter of hours the streets were filled with world eaters and khorne cultist, killing thousand sons like they were bugs. kharn had got some help form the black legion and now they helped him round up sorcerers. surely one of them knew how to bring back the dead. this was the second burning of Prospero, however they made sure not to go near the tower of the thousand sons primarch, magnus the red; no one wanted to fight a demon prince. kharn felt a blissful state come-over him, the nails never let their victims sleep, instead their brains go to rest mode amiss a killing and the nails use the body to do nothing more than kill and kill, until the user can fight the pain and take control of their body. kharn came across a captain of the thousand sons. he had his amour and a power sword, kharn was in a moment of rest, his body was filled with lactic acid. how long had he been fighting? it mattered not. the thousand son was not what he needed, it needed die. "blood for the blood god!" kharn shouted as he ran to the captain, with his mighty axe gore-child screaming. the captain parried kharns blow, and kharn was pushed to the floor. "what is the meaning of this?" the thousand son captain asked, as if he was going to get a meaningful answer from a world eater. "this is for my brother, my god and myself" kharn replayed with. the thousand son giggled as he brought up his sword to bring it down upon kharn and seal his fate. then kharn started to giggle himself "fool, as if you really expect a fair fight with the world eaters." and that moment 5 other world eaters came from rubble and had fell the captain with 5 chain-weapons to his head. "one of kharns war-band came to him and said to him "that was the most co-coordinated our legion has been since we got the nails" kharn grinned behind his face plate, he let out a mighty scream in which all the world eaters copied him, they knew what it meant, it was an order, to kill more. kharn was aware of his actions for a standard terran week, so he was fighting much longer if you count the days that the nails stole sanity. but then again and his legion and followers of khorne always said... sanity is for the weak.

He met more troops on the other side of the planet that he started on, that meant his legion was finished, the planted of Prospero had been eaten. he took a transport to the muster point where the sorcerers were being held by the members of the black legion that had been inducted into his now massive warband. "how are the lambs!" the yelled and the black legionaries as they saluted him. he came around expecting hundreds of sorcerers lined up, he saw 5."what is meaning of this" he yelled as them. all this time they remained silent, it annoyed kharn. thanks to the nails everything annoyed kharn. he walked up to the closest sorcerer who was bound and gagged. kharn removed his own helm and removed the thousand sons gagg. the legionnaire was perfect a face with a strong will and a strong mind. kharn was jealous he wanted to be like that, something he never could be. "do you know how to bring the dead to life?" he asked, his voice reminiscent of a better time. "i do not" the thousand son said, with respect that kharn deserved due to his rank. the world eaters hated giving respect to people you don't know. kharn sighed he could not be used in his plan, therefore he was not needed. kharn drew his plasma pistol and shot the thousand son in the face. which is now a steaming pile of ash now. perhaps less than that as his face was met with the hot part of a new star. he came to the next four, only 2 of them could perform what was asked of them. kharn told them that they were part of his war-band now and they are on a crusade on the ultra marines. they vowed to him, which meant nothing. after another month where world eater and black legionary plandering the world of wargear and ammo what can be used in their new crusade. word of it even reached lord Ezekyle Abaddon the Despoiler, took notice and demanded that kharn seek an audience with him. against his better judgement he ordered his war band to set sail to the eye of terror. to lord Abaddon.

docking at lord Abaddons fortress was more trouble than was worth it. as soon as they docked there were pathetic cultist trying to prove themselves to the dark gods by slaying the legions. it made kharn sick he wanted to kill everyone at abaddons fortress, yet that would do more harm than good. he gathered some raptors for some insignificant chapter turned traitor. they will render judgement of the mortals, with the fact that they were now serving chaos, when it came to mortals, they were out of mercy. Kharn and his raptors were at the doors where the cultist, as soon as the doors dropped down there was blood. limbs flying due to the lightning movements of chain-weapons; rising, falling... tearing. the nails screamed in joy and kharn was trying so hard not to lose control. the cultists that did not run died. kharn cared not for the amount that was felled. no world eater could keep count, even without the nails, non of them would care.

they strode though the doors of Abaddons throne room like a primach would walk down the halls of terra. kharn did not bow but his raptors did. he looked at them and felt sick, one of them many gifts from Argon. "you come into my throne room and not have the decency to bow? oh how the world eater act with such a lack of honor" Kharn grinned as he took off his helm. it stank of blood, a smell that the nails made him enjoy. blood was a drug and the nails were the needle, orders were the dealer and killing was the high. "do..." he turned to his left as he thought he saw a face "do any of us have a claim to honor?" again the thought he saw a face, was he losing it? Abaddon laughed. "it has been such a long time since i got disrespected, this is quite an eye opener" kharn had to step back due to Abaddons foul breath. "maybe if you spent less time with your head in the warp..." THAT DAMN FACE "you would find that you deserve nothing in terms of respect" Kharn felt an thought pass trough is mind that has not happened since the got the nails... run... a feeling alien to him, could Abaddon smell that weakness. "do you doubt my right as war-master of chaos undivided?" there was something in Abaddons voice that matched humor, but kharn would be sure to make sure the picked his words carefully. "you don't deserve the title, you inherited it when Horus died. the black legion bowed to you on like the emperors dogs do..." something his face he flew across the chamber and hit a wall. the nails screamed telling his to kill Abaddon, he would not be able to... yet. "what did you say?" Abaddon asked him as he activated his power claw. kharn knew that he would not survive another blow form that massive... thing... "why... did you invite me here just to kill me" kharn said as he got ready to die. "no." Abaddon stated, as bluntly as it was possible to state. "you wish to make the ultramarines bleed. but why stop there when there is a whole imperium that can scream and writhe" kharn now knew what this was about. Abaddon was bad at masking, or even hiding his ambitions. but then again, did kharn have any ambitions; everyday for him in 10,000 years was just killing. "why do you... out all people which to help me" in all this time kharn did not even move. Abaddon deactivated his power claw. "there are somethings in life,where you see a chance to rise above the rest. i will obtain what Horus could never do. i will be a demon prince" kharn got up and grinned, he would not allow that. for such scum to rule needlessly over him. like he were just some menial bastard form Terra. however he did see a chance that would only come once in his lifetime. "i will aid you, but allow me to make the ultramarines bleed with only my warband." Abaddon agreed. anything to get him to save a few men.

Kharn and his useless raptors made their way to the conqueror, he went straight to see the captain of the mighty king-ship,Lotara sarrin. she had been fighting the imperium as long as kharn has. it was a wonder that she was still alive form a world eaters point of view. but kharn was no ordinary world eater. he knew exactly why, surgery to fix and renew cells had been in the imperiums and chaos vast knowledge for quite a while. so for 10,000 years she had kept the looks of a fit and healthy 30 year old. however when kharn looked into her eyes her true age could somehow be seen... she was dead inside. "where do we next set sail to Kharn?" she asked she was the best as void warfare. she was a world eater that made kharn wonder, could she feel any happiness outside of battle. just like all other world eaters, or was there still some flicker of humanity left? "we set sail for Armatura" that foul place left an even fouler taste in his mouth. the place where is brother died and where his primachs soul died. "Armatura?" Lotara answered. kharn could tell she was confused "sire, that place has noting to offer. what good would going there do" Kharn knew that she knew that he was up to no good. "I intend to embark of the infinite pleasure of war, for that i need some one there. then the world will burn, then we shall move on to the next. then that world will bleed and burn... then again and again. do you understand?" she nodded and a weak smile came over her. then it became a grin. a world eater grin. "i am Lotara Sarrin" she said Kharn just looked at her, unsure on what he should say, if anything. "and i promise you, that i unltramar will burn and your crusade will be eternal" she smiled, Kharn smiled and he could see every world eater without a helmet smile. then there was a defining chorus that they all said in perfect unison. "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! LET THE UNIVERSE, DROWN IN IT!" Lotara gave an evil laugh, that sealed kharns mind. Lotara Sarrin was well and truly a world eater. As they set course for the world of imperial scum he lead a briefing to everyone that was to make planet fall. basically all of them "we will make plantfall and kill everyone on the planet our main objective is to converge on the Horus heresy museum. DO NOT destroy is or ill throw you into the wrap to get raped by Slannesh... so heard the imperial lambs to the slaughter, let them cower and die a meaning-less death. as long as my prize is intact you shall not die by my blade. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!


	2. Chapter 2

the planet was below them. Nuceria a world that was for the disturbed and slavers to enjoy the fruits of their evil. kharn could hardly say that he was much better. but for his brother it mattered little, they will scream they will burn and for no reason other than for his brother. if that did not scream selfishness he did not know the meaning of it. Lorgar, the word bearers primarch had once said to him that there is no purer act than revenge and no purer emotion than rage. in that case he was going to become purer by directing his rage to take revenge on a place that killed his brother. but did a rather large rock that can support human life really deserve to be blamed for the sins of one madman? yes. kharns answer was yes, and in blood and chaos it will redeem itself. Lotara Sarrin walked up to kharn "orders, my lord" he turned to her, they were in the conquers control room, servitors worked to keep the kingship in high orbit and to keep a look out for enemies, and human crew looked at them for orders. "what is the status of the enemies weapons and armor, what of their manpower?" she looked at the pict-screen on her throne and read it for a couple of minutes before answering. "they have nothing that should be too difficult, however if we attack the most trouble that they will cause is with the nails victims." Kharn looked at her and said to her. "give me a ship wide vox" she nodded to one of the human crew members, titled: master of the vox. all communications aboard the conqueror was monitored and authorized by him. while he was an aging man he was by no means old. he wore an world eaters crew uniform which meant that he was there by his own will, not just some slave that they picked up in the world eater conquests. he nodded to Lotara and she nodded to Kharn, after a few second he spoke. "world eaters, black legionnaires, cultist and maggot sorcerers. this is how everything is going to happen. the world eaters will do what we are good at... killing. we will be supported by cultist. black legionnaires will escort nails victims get aboard the conquer, they will be turned into a new generation of world eaters. as for the maggots, you will stay on board. you are not needed now... now all world eaters get to drop pods and all black legionnaires and cultists to gunships! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD" there was a defining roar of thousands of throats screaming with him. he went to the drop pod lunch decks, and all around him here world eaters making final weapons checks and strapping into the drop pods. when everyone was strapped in the drop pods drops closed, and they were launched.

deploying in a drop pod never got any easier. it was the worst experience anyone could have. it was as if your body was at one point of a hangar and you mind and soul was at the other end and you your soul was trying to enter the body. the body world just fly away. kharns mind felt as if it were slower than normal time and cannot keep up with time. then there was a time were his mind would speed up faster than normal time. that was massive amounts of adrenaline, getting pushed into his brain as there was a massive crunch from his feet then. light. the sun of his world flooding in from the outside to the inside. then he could make out buildings, then people standing shocked. "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" then the killing began. kharn had those feelings again. three feelings that the nails would allow him to have. one, pain, they drilled into his head, causing his head to misfire making him hurt and making his body release adrenaline. two anger, the survival anger that will make any warrior fight with the speed and force of himself tenfold. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM the crashing of drop-pods were everywhere. so much drop-bods raining from the skies that he could not even hear himself scream. it mattered not, however. his throat rang as he screamed, so he knew his voice was still there. blood of gods there were many people, so many people. the nails did not steal enough of his sanity to not remember that he has killed countless. blood was flowing down the streets and sewers overflow and the battle ground has become un-walk-able having to awkwardly slide to his next target just for another measly kill. eventually there was a layer of rotting blood than suck to boots allowing them to walk again. however, they were knee deep in blood, and good, worthy sacrifices seemed to be crawling out of the woodwork's. kharn managed to gain a moments rest from the nails pain and saw a most majestic sight. he saw a world dying in a slower and with much more beauty than that whore-son Erebus or Logar could ever create. the sun was setting with an orange tint blood was flowing runny and warm. buildings burning and falling. walls that stood for the ignorant belief in the corpse emperor. temple to his false majesty were put to the torch. men and women dying screaming in horror and hopelessness, with their killers screaming in an overwhelming joy and a sense stealing pain. children crying for the same reasons as their parents but the black legion were taking them to become chaos worshipers. Flesh was being torn, burned, blown apart and eaten. The world eaters war routine was very simple, but very effective, relying heavily on shock and awe tactics. shock the enemy by giving them a full on charge, then give them a final sense of awe with the best troops that can be offered by them. since the world eaters were space marines being the best was part of the job description. they ran into a hive and began a slaughter leaving nothing alive, such was the world eaters wrath that it gave next to nothing to the carrion birds. the black legion had seemed to forget the fact that they were in a war zone simply dumping supply's to where the world eaters wanted them then went back. the black legion had learned not to try and out kill or keep up with the world eaters pace, it was a fools goal. the black legion just did what kharn told them by collecting human nails-victims, and regular humans who had somehow escaped the world eaters might and were hiding like starved and beaten dogs. yet at times it seemed that even dogs had more pride than they did. they saw howling madmen, given the mightiness weapons ever created and let loose. the people that came back were but mere ghost of what they were. even to most jovial would, after that, consider death a kind-ness. but they were in too much shock in to so. due to this what would happen to them in the depths of the world eaters king ship, the conqueror, was much, much worse. to be a plaything of a maddened, depraved minion of chaos.

after most of the killing had 'ended' even through in the 41st millennium there is only war, so the act of killing is never really finished. Kharn was standing at the foot of his goal. the heresy museum. has the truth been told? kharn had to ask, there was only one way to find out. he kicked open the great wooden doors that broke and seemed to explode inward just at his sheer force. he had forgotten his strength. he strode down the hall that had paintings of pivotal imperial victories during the heresy with so much swagger it would have put a primarch to shame. he walked until he came across a statue that depicted a word bearer in shattered amour being stabbed in the back by an ultramarine. it wasn't the truth, but the lie was better to take in. he kicked the stone and form it came Argel Tals armor... inside his bones. he took them outside and demanded a thunderhawk pick him up, and that the legions muster. he went to the captured thousand sons and gave them he amour and bones "bring him back, if you need anything for it, get a slave to do so" he did not want to stick around after he remembered the last time, it was an experience that even made a battle-hardened world eater shake in his boots. he had a chance to look over the spoils and the losses of the battle. they had recovered all of the legionaries that had fell that day. the total number was only in the hundreds, and the human losses were in the thousands. the war gear they gained could only be used by morals, if a legionary used them, it would appear to be a bad joke. the nails-victims they gained were about 14 thousand. assuming they were all male and not above age, it that meant 14 thousand new world eaters, and even of they weren't it didn't mean they they could not serve the legion. in normal human captures were in 40 thousand the original number was higher but when they all could not fit into the slave decks the black legion decided to carry out a little... crowd control, which involved heavy bolters and chain weapons. there were now countless craps of dead in the slave decks, and the black legion did not care to count and truth be told, Kharn did not care much anyway. he spent a lot of time with Lotara. getting to re-know each other after a long time. Lotara did not change much even though she did not look different she did act like more mature. but to kharn, he would always see the same spirited young woman he met 10 thousand years ago, back when Lotara Sarrin was only 19 and flag captain for the world eaters fleet. he cared not for age, he could not remember his own age. he was once shown a life by a sorcerer, of his life without a legion, without the nails. it would have been wonderful to be... human. to live an absent earth bound life. when he was young he had craved more, then the legion can to his world, then it was called the war hounds. he looked at Lotara, in the captains quarters. the place had changed since he had last been there. before it was a bright place, the perfect place for a flag captain to live. now decay and entropy has taken it toll on the place. it looked no better than a slaves room, save for the fact her room was much bigger. he left every so often the nails gave no rest, ain't no rest for the wicked.

he went to lotara one day, the resurrection of his brother had completely left him. as he walked through the doors lotara looked at him and said "Orders sir?" he looked at her and replayed "where are we?" he asked "i can't remember the nails... they burn hotter today" she wanted to comfort him, but it would probably end with her head flying off. "we are hanging over Nuceria, my lord" she replied trying not to make his eternal war against the nails even worse. how she pitied and related to the 13th legion. she pitied they because they were in constant pain, they had a curse on them and the only way for their curse to end was for them all to die. she related with them because she was fighting a losing battle against the imperium of man, and she was still fighting strong. so was the legions. "take us to a planet with pray on it." he said breaking her from her thoughts. "i must kill, and the nails don't care" she nodded and called for all staff to positions. "navigator where is the closest imperial world we can plunder?" she ordered, she was back in control. when she was in command we felt powerful. it was the greatest feeling ever. "we can be to a world in 4 hours minimum, ma'am" she nodded back at her, and gave her a look that said 'let's go' Kharn was walking through the halls getting legionaries to drop pods for the coming conquest. then he saw a hallway covered in blood. bloody black legion, don't know when to stop killing, he thought. he took gore child and revved it up. "by the blood god, i will personally feed your blood to him, and eat your-"  
"brother?" that voice?


	3. Chapter 3

that voice, the voice of the last angel. i was frozen in place as if i were placed into a world of ice with no amour. can i even remember what ice looks like, all i am able to remember is blood. "brother?" i heard the sound of skin slapping the metal of the ship, i turned my head and i saw Argel tal. aka. the last angel, my brother by deed. "brother" i said in a soft voice. he was wearing nothing but a loincloth. he looked me in the eyes and walked until he was right in front of me, he inhaled and said, "kharn, i remember dying, and trying to fight back, then killing these thousand sons. What happened? More importantly what happened to my killer."  
"he's dead, i slew him with gore-child. You were dead, now you are not. it was the same magic you used to bring back your 'blessed lady' when the rebellion was in full swing." i unhooked gore-child from by belt. it picked up on the fact that a hand was around in a sprang to life, but did little else. i placed the fingers of my other hand on the teeth on the blade and manually moved them. "ah yes the rebellion, how did it go? Erebus told me that it was only without me that i could be won, is the emperor dead?" i looked down at the floor nervously and re-hooked gore-child. "brother, what happened"  
"well, yes the emperor is but a corpse, but so is the war-master. however... the rebellion is... the rebellion is still going, the imperium is stronger than ever. also we are infighting more than ever." he was nervous so much time has gone by that he could barely remember who he was. he was afraid on how he would react.  
"well brother, that is a grave situation. if we strike back quickly we may still be able to..." the seemed to muse over facts in his head "how long has in been?"  
"ten thousand years" i mumbled.  
"what was that brother?" he questioned  
"it has been ten thousand years" he went quiet. he gave a weak smile and started to laugh, the he sat down with his back to the wall.  
"are you quite alright brother?" kharn asked, worry in his voice and even he would know that a then thousand year time gap would/should be a shock to anyone. "oh, nothing or perhaps everything. it is just ten thousand years is a long time and how am i to keep up with the times and with new tech. if the dark mechanicus has come up with new tech, if not them then surely the imperium would have" kharn thought long and hard. his brother expected a great many things from humanity. "nothing has happened since you died, people have died and there is only war. that is the truth of everything... come brother, we shall bring war for the gods." he took his newly resurrected brother to the bridge, where Lotara sarrin was giving her men orders. flashing red lights and sirens blaring, calling troopers to battle stations. "ma'am we are ready to leave warp is three, two, one. we are ready yo leave warp on your command warp" without a second had passed and Lotara Sarrin shouted at the top of her voice "exit warp!" the screens that were censored to prevent the crew from going mad from seeing the wrap, flickered to life. the screens showed a sight that made kharn grin with giddy for the fight that was about to become. Macragge, the ultramarines pride and jewel. kharn started laugh "this is amazing, but how and why?" lotara Sarrin, grined and stopped her endless breathless stream of orders. "you wanted the ultramarines to bleed, so i bring you to their home. i wanted to have fun so i go to the strongest place in Ultramar." she theatrically bowed and smiled, it showed that she was having the most fun possible. Argel Tal moved from the darkness to the light and said "are we but one ship, what sopport can we expect?" he was but ten minutes into life yet he was thinking about battle plans. Lotara gave him a blank stare and pointed confused on how he could alive. "don't worry yourself about him." kharn ordered and Lotara quickly collected herself.  
"well i have found some choice allies." as if on Que the sky ripped open with a thousand cuts between it and the warp. legion warships of all legions and some chapters crawled into real space and they immediately started firing upon the imperial ships. kharn smiled behind his face-plate."hail the other legion ships i want to talk to them." Lotara nodded to the master of the vox and after a few seconds he nodded to Lotara and she nodded to kharn. "i am kharn the betrayer, warmaster of the 8th company world eaters and servants of khorne."  
one by one the legion ships named their ships and pledged allegiance to Kharn. along with the them asking "orders sir?"  
Argel tal stepped towards kharn and asked "may i?" kharn nodded "we will raid the imperial ships and after that, we will ram them into the planet below. exit and make them bleed." there were roars of approval, and then orders were given to legionnaires to get into boarding pods and human traitors to get into gunships.

on the planet below scared, angry men were shouting into phones and soldiers were being pulled from beds and bunks into weapons depots and gun outposts. the ultramarines were always ready. manning their forests and chapter home.

the conqueror sailed forwards, las-weapons pounding on it's void shields and the conqueror firing back with equal wrath. but it was not alone, as it sailed with it's allies it bulldozed it's foe. they spotted a ship that refused to die and she hailed the other ships to take it alive, the forces of chaos would do well with it. then emperor class battleship was encased in light as it's void shields struggled to keep us with the pounding it was taking form all directions...  
then the void-shields broke and with an almighty death scream the light exploded. this did little than destroy fighter pilots who were close by smashing them with a wall of light. "bring us along side them" Lotara ordered as she tapped buttons of the throne that opened vox channels to the other ships firing upon it. "all ships cease fire. we are going aboard the ship to rip and kill. if you mist fire upon it fire at the left over defenses, and if you also wish to board it... i welcome you." before she cut off the vox channel she heard the captains tell their crew to get along side the ship or to fire only at the defenses. she tapped at her throne again for a vox channel to the legionnaires on the ship. "all legionnaires please make entry to boarding pods, as we are boarding an enemy vessel" she relaxed in the throne as she saw her works unfold. then it happened a vox channel opened and it was Kharn.  
"i'm supposed to be the legion master here." he said in a calm, emotionless voice. however she could tell him as his legionnaires were getting in the boarding pod and make last minute weapons and amour checks.  
she replied "would you do anything differently?" it wasn't really a question but she asked it anyway. it was a long time until she got a answer even if it was not what she expected. "we are all in... fire us" there was a quick count down 5...4...3...2...1... boom. boom. boom. boom. there was the sound of cannon fire as the boarding pods were fired and all she could hear via the vox was the sound of legionnaires. world eaters screaming in a happiness that only the nails could bring... she thought she could hear Kharns voice, but one voice can get lost when a legion of souls scream as one. then there was the banging of metal being broken into and the pods pushing themselves further into the ship.

Kharn with Argel Tal exited the boarding pod along with two other people who could fit in the pod. kharn drew gore-child and looked around the room for resistance. there was none. all the people in the hallway had shot themselves. "let their skulls go to khorne." Kharn said absently Argel Tal took on his demon form, Raum, Kharn believed the demons name was. "even after all this time, he still dwells within you, brother." the other legionary that was with them ran out screaming praise to the gods.  
"not quite brother, when we died, when i died. we turned into two souls fighting. i managed to consume his soul, and then i got his powers." Argel Tal unsheathed a power-spear which was a legion relic, and as Argel Tal was a master with pole-arms so it was only fitting... Legion pride be dammed.

they both walked out together, and saw that the legionary was hiding on the other side, behind a corner and waiting hopelessly trying not to get shot "what are you doing?" Kharn shot at the legionary as Argel Tal followed closely behind him,seeing one of the legionarys dead. "my lord" the legionary said as he looked away from peeking around the corner. "the human crew appears to the ready and their is a heavy bolter and a space marine just around them. Kharn and Argel Tal looked at each other, Kharn saw that Raum was smiling, and Raum didn't need to see though Kharns face to know that he was. Kharn revved his gore-child and took out his plasma pistol. Raum signaled towards them both with his fingers. 3...2...1... they moved as one. They were all screaming as they were running down the hallway. the guardsmen lasguns were of no issue, they more concerned about the space marine with the bolter and trying to avoid his shots or kill him before he can get a chance. Raum started leaping off the walls making leaps and bounds of progress. Kharn was firing off uncharged rounds from his plasma pistol, so it would not do a great deal of damage to a space marine in full power amour. however it would do more than any lasgun would, most lasguns did nothing save for burn his amour into horrible shade of black. Raum was the first the reach the space marine, his power spear searing though the power amour like it was butter, and tore the marine black carapace (which turns his rib cage into a collection of interlocking plates) the space marine was bleeding by the belly and he had fallen to the floor as was reaching for his bolt pistol. Kharn was next to reach him, he jumped over the barricade and smashed his screaming chain-axe into the space marines head, spilting it in two. the final legionary rammed his chain-sword into a normal humans face, turning it into a bloody pulp.

the rest of the crew appeared to be human, the space marines could ignore the human crew for the most part only really needing to pay attention to them if they got in there way. the three space marines took a different approach, hacking an slashing there way though a horde of human bodys. slowly making there way towards the control room. when Argal Tal noticed an engine room, it's destruction would only be one of many, however it would mean that the ship would have trouble in charging and firing their energy based weaponry, keeping their shields up and moving. he took his power spear and started hacking away at things that looked important to the engine, then beep. he stepped of a land mine.

It takes allot to kill a space marine, let alone hurt one. another fact is that legionnaires in full battle plate are heavy, where no normal human can expect to realistically do so. this was a mere land mine that was so powerful that it lifted up Argel Tal not only that it made him break though the top onto the deck of the floor above. he was crawling around trying to get his bearings, he was kicked around so he was looking up. he saw an ultramarine looking down on him with a bolter pointing at Argel Tal.


End file.
